


The Moon And You

by Missy



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Backstory, Conversations, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Summer, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A broken fan leads to curiosity, and to thoughts of the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna/gifts).



It was hot and sticky tonight. Penny thought she ought to be used to it by now – how many years had she spent in the Catskills, sitting under fans and swatting at flies while trying to fix her ever-running makeup? – but there was still something awfully drenching about summer in this wilderness. It was something ice cream and ice baths could never quite fix.

“Penny!” Baby was striding to her, across the lawn, bolder than she’d been when the summer started. “Do you have a spare fan? The one in the studio broke down.”

“Sure, there’s one in the living room.” The tiny one she’d dragged onto the porch with her would do, and would keep her marginally cooler until she got under the bigger one in the bedroom.

It took Baby a minute of foraging before she returned with the promised fan. “How have you been doing? You look so much better,” Baby said, grabbing the fan to her chest and hauling it out of the cabin.

“Feeling a lot better,” she admitted. Penny still felt like she owed both Baby and her father something for seeing her safely through her crisis. Most of the people she knew, most of these tourists, would turn tail as soon as they smelled a little trouble coming up around the bend. Not the Housemans. “You look like you’ve been thinking.”

She nodded, wincing. “About the future. I’m supposed to join the Peace Corps after I graduate and I’m starting to wonder if I wouldn’t do better...somewhere else." 

Penny wasn’t shocked that Baby wanted to join the Peace Corps. Someone that young and idealistic? Yeah, it’s something Penny would’ve done at her age, if they’d existed in her youth. Before she’d opened her eyes a little wider and seen the way the world works. “You’re gonna go somewhere, Baby. I know it.” Somewhere special, she meant, even if that special place was just somewhere that was not the Catskills.

“I’d just hate to say goodbye to all of the people I’ve met here.” She smiled shyly at Penny. “What I’ve learned about myself, thanks to you.”

“I’ve learned about myself thanks to you, too.” Baby was good for her self-esteem and ego. 

“So,” Baby said. “I guess I’m going to have to practice giving out goodbye kisses now. I never had to do that when I was in high school.” Was Baby unpopular? She didn’t seem it, the way she’d carried herself.

“You’re telling me you don’t have anyone to kiss back home.”

“Not a person,” Baby admitted.

Penny shrugged. She might as well flirt . “Have you ever considered kissing a girl like me?”

Baby muffled a little gasp. “I…” She swallowed. “It depends if that girl would ask me.”

“I’m asking.”

Penny smiled nervously. “Yes, then, Penny.”

Penny cupped Baby’s chin, “consider this a practice goodbye kiss.” 

Their lips brushed lightly, and then pressed. Kissing a girl was always sweeter than kissing a man – there was a gentleness to it, no urgency intended or necessary, until Baby’s small hands landed upon the middle of her back and pressed desperately. When she pulled back, Baby’s eyes were glowing, bright and big as the moon.

Penny would remember those eyes, would look for them back in New York. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Love writing these two - hope you have a great Yuletide!


End file.
